<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dragon's den by symphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953530">dragon's den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphe/pseuds/symphe'>symphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphe/pseuds/symphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The look of utter disappointment on Leon's face was surprisingly enjoyable to Raihan. It wasn't often that the former Champion of the Galar region would be denied entry somewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dragon's den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>johto &gt; every other region</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look of utter disappointment on Leon’s face was surprisingly enjoyable to Raihan. It wasn’t often that the former Champion of the Galar region would be denied entry somewhere.</p><p>Although, this wasn’t just <em> somewhere</em>—the Dragon’s Den of the Johto region was well known across the world, even in Galar, and <em> especially </em> in Hammerlocke. </p><p>“What do you mean I’m denied entry?” Leon asked the older gentleman who was guarding the entrance.</p><p>Raihan was finding it extremely difficult to keep a straight face while the guard continued to shoot down Leon’s demands to be allowed inside.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but only authorized members of the clan are allowed inside,” he said in a stern tone, before glancing over at Raihan. “He is allowed to enter, however—our Master would like to meet Galar’s tamer of dragons.”</p><p>Leon had the gall to pout. “I was the Champion, though. I can’t get any… I don’t know, special exceptions?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” the man said. “Master’s orders.”</p><p>Raihan hooked an arm around Leon’s shoulder. “’s alright, Lee. I’ll bring you back a souvenir or something,” he said casually. “Rotom here’ll take good pictures too, right Rotom?” </p><p>Before the smart device could even trill a reply, the guard settled his steely gaze upon Raihan once more. </p><p>“No pictures are allowed to be taken inside,” he explained. “The secrets held within the Dragon Holy Land would like to remain as such.”</p><p>Both Leon and Raihan share a glance between each other. </p><p>“I’ll be let out of there <em> alive</em>, right?” Raihan asked the old man after a moment. Leon’s lips quirked up after hearing that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raihan gave Leon his phone before following the guard towards the entrance to the cave. </p><p>“<em>Please </em> use Rotom’s GPS if you decide to take a stroll outside of Blackthorn,” Raihan told Leon one last time before he started to walk away. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Leon dismissed Raihan’s concerns with a wave of his hand. “Have fun! I’ll stay away from the Ice Path… maybe check out Route 45 for a bit.”</p><p>“Alright,” Raihan nodded his head. He turned to look at the rugged opening before stepping inside. </p><p>It was a lot deeper on the inside than Raihan thought it was going to be. </p><p>The guard from earlier was standing near the edge of the lake inside the cave.</p><p>“The shrine is up ahead. You may proceed without me,” he said. </p><p>Raihan’s gaze focused on the small building within the distance. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poké Ball to toss into the air. </p><p>Flygon came out and immediately wanted to check out its surroundings, curious about this new place. </p><p>“C’mon then, Flygon,” Raihan held out a hand and his Pokémon hovered over towards him, bumping its snout against Raihan’s palm.</p><p>He climbed onto its back carefully and they took off, gliding across the lake that shimmered beneath them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you here, Raihan,” the Dragon Clan Master greeted him after Flygon landed. </p><p>“’Ello,” Raihan gave the old man a polite smile, internally sizing him up. Appearance wise, that was it—he looked like an ordinary older man, but Raihan knew better than to be fooled by his looks. </p><p>“Not surprised that I know your name?” the Master asked him. He motioned with a hand for Raihan to follow him into the shrine.</p><p>Raihan returned Flygon to its ball. “Well, I’m actually flattered you know my name, seeing as I’m one of the best—”</p><p>The old man’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Hammerlocke’s history is very rich, yes. We have been highly influenced by the training methods created there.” </p><p>He stopped at the shrine’s entrance and turned around to face Raihan. </p><p>“But that is not to say that Johto does not have an affluent past, either.”</p><p>He stepped to the side and allowed Raihan to enter. Surprisingly, he didn’t need to duck his head under the foyer—the shrine was quite spacious inside. </p><p>Other elders, Raihan presumed, were also inside, seated on mats. </p><p>“I would like to test you,” the Master turned and faced him. “Nothing severe or strenuous.”</p><p>Raihan blinked. “Sure. I only have Flygon here with me, though. ’Fraid I left the rest of my team with my partner.”</p><p>The Master chuckled. “No, no—not a battle. A test of your knowledge, and your character.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What are Pokémon to you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The Master’s voice echoed throughout the den and it took Raihan by surprise. </p><p>He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. <em> How would Leon answer, </em> he wondered. “Well, I would say that they are my friends. I cherish them and I’d do anything for them.”</p><p>“I see…” the Master nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What helps you to win battles?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Raihan smiled. If it wasn’t too embarrassing to say aloud, he would certainly say that having a good rival can help. </p><p>“Strategies,” he said calmly. “I like to focus on different ways to battle.” </p><p>Another nod. So far so good.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What kind of trainer do you wish to battle the most?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>For a somewhat small, damp cave, Raihan was fairly certain it was beginning to feel warm in here. </p><p>Obviously, his answer would be Leon. He can’t deny that. </p><p>(except that he <em> should. </em> now was not the time for fleeting thoughts about his significant other.)</p><p>“Eh, anyone, really,” Raihan rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I do have someone that I enjoy battling with a lot, but ultimately I’m interested in having Pokémon battles with anyone I meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What is most important for raising Pokémon?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>That was an easy one. “Love. Lots of love.”</p><p>The Master seemed pleased with his answer. “I have one more question for you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which is more important?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What a peculiar question. </em> Raihan wondered what Duraludon and Sandaconda were doing with Leon right now. </p><p>He raised his entire team from eggs—in a sense, they <em> were </em> weak at some point during his own journey, but…</p><p>“Both are equally important,” Raihan said after a moment. “Trainers should try to win with their favorites regardless of that.”</p><p>The Master stroked his beard. “I see… you care very deeply for Pokémon, Raihan. It’s quite commendable.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Raihan bowed his head. </p><p>When he looked back up, a Poké Ball was being held out for him to take. </p><p>“I would like you to have this as proof that I have recognized your skills as a dragon tamer,” the Master told him. </p><p>Raihan gingerly took the ball out of his hands and released what was inside. His jaw dropped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, where is he?” Raihan held up a hand to block the sun while he scanned the area of Route 45. </p><p>After exiting the cave, he wanted nothing more than to spend a bit of time with Leon now before they had to leave Blackthorn. </p><p>He had neglected to tell Leon to also stay away from Dark Cave after hearing about how much of a nightmare it is to navigate, but he figured the former Champion wouldn’t have travelled too deep into this mountainous area to reach it.</p><p>Raihan carefully trudged through a snippet of long grass before spotting an all too familiar tan serpent slithering a few paces ahead.</p><p>“Oi, Sandaconda!” He called out for his Pokémon. The large serpent immediately froze and turned its head to look back at Raihan before starting to scurry towards him.</p><p>“I missed you too, fella,” Raihan smiled and knelt down to rub its neck pouch. “Where’s Lee gone off to?”</p><p>He followed the serpent’s gaze as Sandaconda turned back around and began to head over near a moderately shady area. There were a few Apricorn trees scattered throughout, and Leon was standing next to one of them.</p><p>“Let’s see…” he was staring up at the tree from what Raihan could tell—he could only make out Leon’s backside from where he stood.</p><p>“Hey, Leon!” Raihan may or may not have shouted his name extra loud, just so he could <em> really </em> hear him, even if he wasn’t that far away.</p><p>It was <em> so </em> worth it to watch the man jolt. A small bundle of Apricorns fell onto the ground and Leon quickly spun around to glare at Raihan.</p><p>“Not cool, mate. You’re making me drop precious cargo here,” he frowned. </p><p>It was a peculiar sight to behold—Leon had his t-shirt pulled out in an attempt to carry as many Apricorns as he possibly could. </p><p>“Uh, you want to define <em> ‘precious cargo</em>?’” Raihan walked over towards him. He took the opportunity to reach a hand out and poke at Leon’s exposed abdomen.</p><p>“Hey, quit it,” Leon squirmed at his touch. Raihan tried to tickle him the second time, and he laughed. “I mean it, I’m ticklish—<em>Rai!</em>”</p><p>Leon struggled to get away from him and almost tripped, but luckily Raihan was there to stop his fall <em> and </em> save the Apricorns he was carrying. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Raihan carefully let go of his arm and glanced at the fruit in his shirt again. “Seriously though, are you tryin’ to become a Greedent or what?”</p><p>“No, I was thinking of using the Cram-o-matic back at the dojo once we leave,” he told him in a serious tone. “How’d things go at the Dragon’s Den?”</p><p>“Brilliant, actually,” Raihan grinned and reached a hand into his hoodie to pull out a Poké Ball. “I was even able to get you a souvenir!” </p><p>“No way,” Leon sounded skeptical. “I thought we weren’t allowed to bring any Pokémon back with us to Galar?”</p><p>“This one’s a special exception,” he said. “Come on now, are you going to take it or not?”</p><p>“Trade me,” Leon stepped closer and dumped the remaining bundle of Apricorns he had into Raihan’s hoodie—he wasn’t actually expecting Leon to do that, but he carefully held all of them regardless. </p><p>He took the Poké Ball and examined it closely. “Should I guess what’s in here?” </p><p>“I <em> think </em> you should let the little sweetheart out already,” Raihan told him. “You’re going to be pleasantly surprised, Lee. I promise.”</p><p>Leon tossed the ball into the air and, much to Raihan’s pleasure, he gasped. </p><p>“A <em>Dratini?</em> No way!” he stared in awe as the small dragon slithered towards him. </p><p>“Got her as a gift from the master himself. I passed a test of intelligence and—you aren’t even listening to me, are you?”</p><p>Leon was busy admiring Dratini, kneeling down with his hands outstretched for her to crawl into. He lifted her up and grinned. </p><p>“You are a beauty, aren’t you?” he cooed, before glancing up at Raihan. “Are you sure you want to give her to me?”</p><p>Raihan nodded his head. “Figured you might have been a little bummed about earlier, so…”</p><p>Leon was quick to stand back up and close the distance between him and Raihan. </p><p>“You’re the best, you know that?” He carefully wrapped one arm around Raihan’s neck, mindful of the Dratini in his other, who still seemed to be enjoying all the attention she’s getting, and pressed a kiss to Raihan’s cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Raihan wanted so badly to return the favor, but his arms were still full of those silly Apricorns. He settled for a kiss on Leon’s forehead instead. </p><p>“Anytime, love,” he smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sometime later…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait—what do you mean I can’t bring these with me?”</p><p>The Magnet Train attendee stopped Leon from boarding the passenger car and pointed to his carry-on bag. “I’m sorry, Mr. Leon, but—”</p><p>“The Apricorns? <em> Seriously</em>?” his face was full of dismay. </p><p>Raihan poked his head out the train door to see what was holding him up and—</p><p>“Oh, for the love of Arceus this is absolutely—!” </p><p>Leon swore, quite loudly, at the exact same time the train whistle blew. Raihan was very grateful for that. </p><p>He was also grateful that the train attendee was so stunned by this small outburst that Raihan was able to grab Leon by his hand and quickly pull him on board. </p><p>“I warned you about this,” Raihan carefully shut the train door. “We should probably hide your bag, yeah?" he motioned for Leon to follow him. “You really gave that poor lass quite an earful, you know.”</p><p>“I spent a good hour picking all of these, they have <em>no</em> right trying to take them from me,” Leon was clutching his bag closely to his chest. He certainly wasn’t going to let anyone check it now, despite how blatantly obvious it was that something important was inside it.</p><p>Raihan shook his head and sighed. “Once again, I can’t believe I’m in love with a Greedent.” </p><p>This train ride was going to be a long one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>